One-Shot: Shaggy Dare
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I came up with this after reading part of the fic The Bet. What if Peeta was DARED to get Katniss Everdeen into bed? Will she say Yes and sleep with him? And if she does, how will this change her and Peeta's relationship? Enjoy!


**One-Shot: Shaggy Dare**

 **Peeta's POV**

My usual table in the cafeteria is especially loud today, as I take my seat. My best pals chortle and laugh and rib at each other. Some of the jokes are funny. Most of them are rude. I grimace at these dirty ribbings in particular. I like my friends, but we don't agree on much when it comes to humor.

I am distracted when I see _her_ coming in the door. Her silky brown hair in the signature, single braid running down her back. Her faded blue dress that she usually only wears at the annual Reaping. Her round face and full lips and piercing grey eyes. Katniss Everdeen, the most beautiful girl in the Seam, and probably all of District 12. And with whom I have been in love since we were small children.

Brim, the haberdasher's son and one of my closest friends, sees my gaze wander and more importantly, who it settles on. He smirks. He is the only one, aside from my father and brothers, who is aware of my crush on the dead Seam miner's daughter.

"I dare you to fuck her," he whispers in my ear.

I nearly choke on my sandwich. "What?"

"Get her to fuck you. You probably could. Seam girls are easy. Especially if you make it a trade."

I glower at him. The implication that Katniss would screw any man just to make a trade equal is insulting. She is far too pure than those other Seam girls. And she's too proud - she drives a hard bargain when my father barters for the squirrels she hunts. Besides, I have only ever seen her with one boy ever - Gale Hawthorne - and the nature of their relationship has never been definitively determined. Still, the fantasy of actually making love to the girl of my dreams... and Merchant boys like myself have never backed down from a dare...

Brim sees my hesitation, and by his grin, I know he knows he's trapped me dead to rights. "And you need proof. Swipe her panties. Stained."

The bell rings to signal the end of the lunch period, and I keep my eyes inconspicuously on Katniss until the last.

* * *

 **Katniss's POV**

An evening all to myself. It is rare that I get those.

Mother and Prim have been summoned to the other side of the district to see to a patient. This case is important, for it is a Merchant who is requesting their services. And regardless of the animosity between class lines, Mother's talents as a Healer are renowned throughout the District.

I remain in my blue Reaping dress as I skin myself for dinner the rabbit I caught this morning, before first light and long before I needed to get ready for school. Just as I finish cleaning it, I hear a knock at the door. I frown. Now who could that be? Probably a patient seeking out Mother; I hate to have to turn them away on account that she is out.

But when I open the door, I stop and stare.

Peeta Mellark, the Baker's son, is standing on my front stoop.

Peeta and I are classmates in school. But we're not friends. In fact, we're practically strangers. We only interacted once when we were little, and that was years ago - an encounter that I'd rather forget, for the guilt that it still brings me. My family and I were starving, and Peeta threw me stale bread to eat, in the rain.

"Good evening, Katniss," Peeta says politely. "May I come in?"

I scowl with mistrust for a moment, before finally acquiescing. I have no idea what the Baker's youngest son could possibly want. Crossing over to the kitchen table, the hem of my dress sashaying around my knees, I regard him silently, waiting to see what has brought him here. Opening a satchel slung over his shoulder, Peeta presents two loaves of bread.

I stare at them, for I immediately recognize that they are not stale. They are not even the kind that the Baker usually gives me at the back loading dock. In fact, these loaves look like they came fresh from the oven! Peeta must be able to guess well at my thoughts, for he blushes under my scrutiny.

"I... noticed you haven't been by in the last several days, and thought you might be in need of some."

He is certainly right. This week for hunting has been slow. Winter is on the wing, for sure. Flushing further, Peeta holds out the bread, then when I have not taken them after a moment, pushes them across the table to me. I gather them up, my eyes downcast. The foodstuff feels warm again my skin. Definitely fresh from the oven.

"This is too much," I whisper. But I know a hard bargain when I see it, for I have been both on the giving and receiving end of one. "What would you like in return?"

At this, Peeta turns bright red and says a little too loudly. "Will you sleep with me?"

I nearly drop the loaves and gape at him. Indignation boils up within me. Is that the only reason why he has given me far better loaves than his father ever has? "Excuse me?" I have never sold myself in any trade - a point that I take pride in. The real measure of failure for any woman in the Seam is if they have needed to sell themselves to Cray. Thanks to my hunting, I have not needed to... yet.

"Will you make love to me?" he repeats. Now, it is his turn to avoid looking me in the eye. "My friends... they dared me to... have sex with you."

My eyes soften a little in understanding. I should have suspected the situation was more than what it seemed. Peeta Mellark is a decent, honorable young man. I have never heard any gossip or rumors of him taking advantage of anyone in any context. Also, dares in District 12 are a hard thing to back away from once the challenge has been thrown down. Prim once dared me to kiss Gale Hawthorne. Seeing that she was my baby sister and rather naive, hers was a bluff I could afford to call. But Peeta... the dare makes me wonder if his friends put him up to it because...

"Do you love me?" I croak out the words, and the very thought makes my breathing erratic and my heart beat faster out of panic. I have never had a boy like me before. As for me, I have vowed to never get married or have children, for fear of losing any babies of mine to the Reaping. Any husband of mine to an explosion like my father and be left a distraught widow. Love is cruel that way.

Peeta raises his eyes to mine, and I am all at once struck by their shade. A deep, piercing blue. Like the summer sky... Within those irises, pain is swimming. I hold up a hand. "I know you will say Yes." After a moment of contemplation, my gaze hardens, blank and determined. Mother and Prim won't be home for hours. "All right."

Peeta's entire face hangs slack in disbelief as - with my eyes locked onto his - I begin to untie the straps of my blue Reaping dress. I let the bodice of the garment fall forward so that my bare breasts hang free. Undoing the sash at my waist, I shimmy the rest of the fabric down so that it pools at my feet, and I step out of it, kicking it aside. Except for my panties, I now stand naked before him.

It is almost comical, how quickly Peeta divests himself of his clothing. I catch a flash of his... organ as his pants fall, and the momentary thought of revulsion is quickly replaced by... tacit approval? I am actually impressed by his size.

We circle the table and step towards each other. I feel Peeta's arms slide about my waist. Nestled up against him, my hands find his chest for purchase.

Tilting my head, I lean forward, permission granted. Peeta's face dips towards mine, and our lips meet in a searing kiss.

It is strange, having another person's mouth pressed against my own. Peeta tastes like warm bread and yeast. Closing my eyes, I feel my arms wind about his neck and I actually moan, the sound parting my lips so that I feel Peeta's tongue slither into my throat. "Hmmm..."

As we kiss, Peeta's hands wander lower. His calloused fingers gallingly cup my naked ass, the nails digging into the curvy, accentuated flesh there. He molds the skin in his palms before he suddenly scoops my one thigh up so that it is level with his torso. I gasp sharply into his lips, biting down on the bottom of his mouth, at his attentions.

"Bedroom. Upstairs," I pant. I can feel my breasts rising like the bread Peeta has handled his whole life, my nipples perky and pink and erect. I shouldn't be feeling this aroused. It is a one-night stand. A business transaction. A fair trade, nothing more. But nevertheless, I am suddenly in deep need of something which I cannot yet name.

Leaping into Peeta's arms so that my limbs fold over his entire body, he carries me up the stairs to my room. He pauses only once to squat and snatch his clothes up from the floor - a pretty impressive feat, considering he has his hands full with me. Kissing madly, moaning and groaning, we stagger back to my bed and Peeta throws me down on it. I crawl backwards towards the pillows and headboard, Peeta following as he clambers on top of me, straddling my hips as he pushes my knees apart, slides my panties down my thighs and casts them aside.

Our gazes lock, our chests heaving with every breath. Then, Peeta kisses me once and slowly pushes his way into my womanhood.

The sensation makes my eyes prick with tears, and I cry out into Peeta's mouth. Like a gentleman, he pauses immediately.

"Keep going," I encourage in a whisper against our smacking lips.

Peeta gracefully slides out, and then back in. Out and in, out and in... he gradually builds up a rhythm. Sighing, moaning, I begin to keen into him in return, our naked, sweaty bodies slapping together. Underneath us, my bed creaks and sways, keeping in time with the strange, unearthly moans that are coming out of my flushed and kissed mouth.

"Uhhhh... Ahhhhh... Ohhhh... UHHHHHH!" Perhaps fearful that someone might hear us, Peeta soon claps a hand over my mouth, so that my cries are muffled. I can sense a warmth building up in my stomach, dropping towards my core... My walls clench -

"Mmmmmmm... MMMM-HMMMM!" My entire frame seizes and then quivers as a wave of pleasure pulses out of and over me. Gradually, my body wilts like a noodle, and I swoon as my eyes roll up into the back of my head and close, the warmth washes over me. After a moment, I hear an inhuman grunt and then feel a tickle within my bundle of nerves as Peeta ejaculates inside of me. Kissing me one last time, he rolls over and off of my petite frame before promptly falling asleep.

Shaking, my pupils dilated and wide with shock at what I have just done, I stagger out of the bed. I contemplate the loss of my virginity, whether I enjoyed it or resented it. I finally choose the former, regardless of the contrived context, the dare. It was nice. I have heard stories of men, husbands, who are rough to their spouses in the bedroom. And once, when I was a little girl, I caught Mother and Daddy in the dirty deed, though I didn't understand what it signified then. Mother was up against the wall, with Daddy slamming into her. The sight made me cry; I thought Daddy was hurting Mommy.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I find myself getting a good look at Peeta's member. The size and girth of it is impressive, surrounded by pubic hairs as homespun gold as the ones on his head. Suddenly overcome by a deep curiosity, I lean forward and take his huge cock in my mouth, trapping the foreskin between my lips.

He is hard and fit in texture, and the taste makes me groan a little before I take him in deeper. My eyes flutter shut and my tongue lolls out to lick the upper reaches of his shaft. Still asleep, Peeta stiffens, unconsciously humping his pelvis into my face. I curl my fist around the base of his shaft, and begin to stroke whatever I cannot inhale. Guessing on what to do from what the other girls have occasionally gossiped about in school, my head bobs along with Peeta's penis, my jaw muscles quickly becoming sore from work.

All at once, Peeta seizes, and cums in my mouth. The muscles in my throat flex as I gulp down every last drop of what he gives me. Finally, with a loving lick and a parting kiss to the tip, I finish giving Peeta head and extract myself from him.

In addition to the first shagging of his life, I likely just gave him his first blowjob... and he slept right through it.

The door slamming shut downstairs makes me jump, and Peeta jerks awake. Mother and Prim are home!

"Hurry! Get out of here! Go!" I throw Peeta his clothes and he nearly rips them in some places as he haphazardly puts them on.

"Wait!" Crossing to me, he suddenly takes me in his arms and kisses me full on the mouth rather indecently. I allow it, and even kiss him back a little. "Thank you!" he gasps.

"You're welcome," I say flatly.

The baker's son suddenly holds up my panties. "Can I take these?"

I had originally planned on burning the article now stained with my blood and Peeta's juices, destroying the evidence. But there's no time. "They're yours."

Peeta leaps out my bedroom window and scrambles down a nearby tree. I dart into the bathroom and run a bath, leaping in amongst the small suds, the water washing away the trickling sheen of blood and ejaculated fluid running down my legs.

When Mother appears moments later to check on me, she doesn't suspect a thing. Not even from how my blue dress was left in a crumpled pile downstairs.

* * *

 **Peeta's POV**

Brim examines the panties carefully, out back of the schoolyard during lunch hour. His fingers brush the dried crust of blood and fluid stains. His eyes ponder the faint coat of soot resting amidst the thread.

"These are hers?" He raises one eyebrow.

I nod.

He smiles, accepting my evidence as genuine and true. "Well done, Mellark."

In the weeks after our frantic coupling, I see Katniss in classes and in the halls. We never speak of what transpired between us, and I am just beginning to think she has forgotten about it when -

I am leaving detention one afternoon, the school building deserted, when Katniss suddenly appears looking fierce and determined. Grabbing my arm, she drags me out of the building and back into the smokehouse, where many of the school meats are kept. The dim light glances off her blue dress, and her grey eyes...

Now blackened by lust.

"I want to _fuck_ you again," she growls. "Ever since we slept together, you've been driving me mad!" Launching herself at me, she kisses me until her lips are bruised, moaning and panting between each smack.

I quickly reciprocate and even deepen the kiss. Katniss quickly hooks her one thigh around my waist and I hoist her up the wall by her bum. The hem of her dress pushing up around her hips, I throw down her panties as she frantically makes quick work of my belt buckle. My penis soon free, I slam into her.

Katniss throws her head back against the wall, jaw hanging slack. "Ohhhhh... Peeta..."

This time, I am not gentle as I have her, as I ravage her again and again and again. With every pounding thrust, the walls of the smokehouse shake...

At last, Katniss writhes against me and with a shriek - "PEETA!" - cums all around me.

Kissing heatedly one last time, we break apart, and I gracefully set her down. Hurriedly, we redress, and pecking her lips one last time, we go our separate ways.

We never speak of the sex or engage in it again.


End file.
